Copper
by Daisy8
Summary: A dog adopts Bosco - Chapter 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Copper  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third watch characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fic. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Hope you enjoy the story, please let me know what you think. Any and all comments are welcome.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bosco sighed, it had been a terrible day. He and Faith had spent most of the evening directing traffic for an accident and were now driving silently in the RMP. There hadn't been any action for at least two hours and it was driving him up the wall.  
  
"You wanna stop and get somthin to eat" Faith asked him.  
  
"Yeah sure, how about." He was interrupted by the radio.  
  
"Central to 55-David"  
  
"Go ahead central" Bosco answered first, excitement in his voice at the possibility of some real action.  
  
"Respond to reports of a shooting in an alley at 17th and Madison"  
  
"10-4, 17th and Madison" Bosco pressed down on the accelerator, flipping on the sirens at the same time.  
  
They pulled up to the alleyway, both officers immediately spotting the fallen victim upon exiting the car. Faith walked over to the man, feeling for a pulse but not finding one. "He's gone, Bos" She moved to leave and only then did she notice the brown dog huddling next to a Dumpster. The dog proceeded to move towards the man on the ground and slowly lay down next to him, placing his head on the man's back.  
  
Bosco, who was radioing in for a Bus didn't see the dog at all until Faith brought it to his attention. "Awww" Not understanding why Faith would be awwwing in a situation like this, Bosco finally turned around and upon seeing the dog, quickly stepped backward. Bosco didn't like dogs. No, he wasn't afraid of them, he was just afraid of their teeth.  
  
"Faith, get away from that thing, you could lose a finger"  
  
She just rolled her eyes at him and reached over to pet the dog. He was suprisingly friendly and started to lick her. Faith felt bad for him, he was obviously grieving over his owner and now he was going to the pound. But he was a sweet dog, someone would adopt him she thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's a real Killer" She stood up and pulled out her notepad. "You better tell them to send animal control too, Bos"  
  
"What?" Sure he didn't like dogs, but he couldn't see sending this poor thing to the pound. "Do you know what they do to dogs there Faith? They kill 'em, sometimes right away. We can't just send him there to die"  
  
"Bosco, they don't kill all the dogs, I'm sure he'll find a good home. We can't just leave him here"  
  
"No, I'm not sendin him there" the dog, who was actually more of a copper color instead of brown looked up at Bosco longingly.  
  
"Fine, you take him home" Faith was getting annoyed, all she wanted was lunch which seemed very far away right now.  
  
"I'm not a dog person. How 'bout you take'em. I'm sure Em and Charlie would love a dog" He gazed at her hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, and Fred would skin me alive! Besides I don't have time for one, just take him home with you Bosco, he seems nice enough"  
  
The dog, who was listening to this conversation very intently, gave one last mournful look at his master before walking slowly toward Bosco, tail wagging all the while.  
  
Bosco, took this as an obvious threat and moved behind Faith.  
  
"Well it's good to know you'll always protect me in times of danger, Bos! Don't worry, I won't let him eat you." She had finished taking notes and stuffed the pad back into her pocket.  
  
The dog stopped in front of Bosco and reached out to lick his hand. "He's tasting me Faith, next thing ya know I'll be missin a pinkie"  
  
Sirens wailed in the distance and the Bus pulled up in front of them moments latter. Doc and Carlos climbed out, checking over the body before approaching them. "You need me to call AC for the dog?" Doc said, bending down to pet him.  
  
The dog continued to nuzzle Bosco's hand for attention while gazing adoringly at him. Faith looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No, no I think I'm gonna take 'em home..ya know, just until I find someone who wants 'em."  
  
The dog got up immediately and trotted over to the RMP, wagging his tail with delight.  
  
"I think you got yourself a physic dog there Bos!" Faith said with a laugh.  
  
"He's not mine, first person who wants him can have 'em." Bosco said while opening the back door to let the dog in.  
  
"You just keep tellin yourself that. Pretty soon he'll be sleepin in your bed and stealing your breakfast off your plate" She said with a grin.  
  
Bosco settled into the driver set and rolled down the back window for the dog before starting down the street. He chose not to dignify her comment with a response.  
  
"So what are you gonna call him?" she asked.  
  
"Copper, it suits him cause he's copper colored." He said while stealing glances at Copper through the rearview mirror.  
  
"I see you've put a lot of thought into this, who knows maybe you could join the K-9 unit and train him to be a police dog" Faith said barley able to contain her laughter.  
  
"Faith!! Quit picking on me and my dog!" 


	2. Chapter two

Bosco awoke with a start. He was tangled in the sheets and hanging off the edge of the bed, but that's not what woke him up. What did wake him up was a cold wet nose, and then some cold wet licking. Copper was ready to go outside for his morning walk and he was making it known.  
  
"All right, I'm comin, I'm comin" He pushed the dog away and started getting dressed.  
  
He had reluctantly agreed to take the mutt home and keep him, only long enough to find him another home. That was two weeks ago, and Copper has since expertly integrated himself into Bosco's daily life. He would never admit it to anyone but he was really starting to like this dog. But he drew the line at sleeping on the bed. Nope, no dog of his was going to sleep on the bed or get up on any furniture.  
  
Copper waited patiently at the front door, thumping his tail on the ground. Bosco, who had finally finished getting ready, walked toward him, causing the dog to jump up and spin in a few excited circles before settling down once again to let his new master clip the leash on.  
  
Out the door they went, down the steps, out the other door, and...WHOA! Every time like clockwork, you'd think Bosco would be better prepared by now, but man that dog could pull on the leash!  
  
"Must be the dog chow" he remarked and made a mental note to call a dog trainer about Copper's little pulling problem.  
"So how's it going with you and that dog?" Faith asked, closing her locker door.  
  
"I haven't lost any limbs yet, so I guess were doin okay" Bosco said as he gently rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Somethin wrong with your arm?" She didn't want to mother him but he was obviously in pain.  
  
"I've been walkin Copper and he really gets to yankin me around. I called this trainer that came to my apartment, you wouldn't believe the things she wants me to do with this dog Faith!"  
  
She looked at him in amusement, trying not to snicker.  
  
"All I want is to stop him from pullin and she wants me to make him sit at doorways and lie down before I feed him. Then I gotta stop every time he pulls. EVERY TIME FAITH! It took me 2 hours to make it half a block down the street!!" Bosco sighed in exasperation.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a video tape of that!" She couldn't help it any longer and broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Ha Ha, glad to see you find this so entertaining" He said faking hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Bos, but man, that dog really knew what he was doing when he picked you" She tried to control herself, but the image of Bosco stopping and starting and stopping and starting all the way down 3rd Ave. crept back into her mind and laughter over took her once more.  
  
Bosco glared at her and continued shoving clothes into his locker.  
  
"Wait, You actually had a trainer come out to your place? For a dog that you're not keepin?" She seemed to have her wits about her now and grabbed some Chapstick, applying it quickly.  
  
"I...want to make sure he's well behaved for whoever gets him. I don't want someone returnin him to me because he yanked their arm outta the socket"  
  
"Uh huh, and I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that you're becommin attached to him?" She said, a knowing expression on her face.  
  
"I am not attached to that dog Faith. I wouldn't care if he left tomorrow. He's a nuisance, nothiin more."  
  
Faith grabbed her purse and headed for the door, but stopped abruptly before leaving. "Oh, I almost forgot! A friend of Fred's is looking for a dog, I told 'em that you had a real nice one you were lookin to find a home for and gave them your number"  
  
Bosco looked up at her, shock written all over his face. He hadn't even thought about what he'd do if someone else really wanted the dog. " That's great. Thanks, Faith"  
  
She noticed his hesitation and wanted to say something, but decided to keep her mouth shut. "Night, Bos" she said before leaving the locker room.  
  
"Night Faith" Bosco slumped down on the bench. No one said he had to give the dog away, he thought. Besides, they may not even be nice people and he certainly wasn't going to hand Copper over to just anyone.  
  
Bosco opened the door to his apartment only to be greeted with a spinning, wiggley dog. He quickly grabbed the leash and snapped it on before asking the dog to sit and finally going through the doorway. No sense in wasting all that money on a trainer if he wasn't going do what she said.  
  
Upon returning from the ritual evening walk, Copper promptly jumped up on the side chair. Bosco thought this would be easier than keeping the dog completely off the furniture, just in case he ever needed to vacuum. He made it very clear though that he was only to lie on that chair, when it had that blanket on it. No exceptions.  
  
He had flipped on the T.V. to Animal Planet and just finished popping some popcorn when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" he said over a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"This is Jake Castors, I'm calling about the dog your trying to get rid of" The man sounded short tempered and annoyed. Certainly not the type of person who should own a dog Bosco thought.  
  
"He's already been taken" He said and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.  
  
Grabbing the popcorn and plopping down on the couch he joined Copper who was already watching "Animal Cops".  
  
" He just didn't seem right for you" he said to the dog, who agreed with a snort then began staring at the popcorn.  
  
"If ya want some, all you have to do is ask" Bosco said.  
  
"Grumble" The dog looked at him hopefully.  
  
"That's more like it" he said and tossed him a piece.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
It was nearly 6am as Bosco tossed and turned in bed. Copper lay curled up on the opposite pillow which is were he always slept. He just waited for Bosco to fall asleep first before jumping up.  
  
He lifted his head from the pillow and sniffed the air, bending his head as far back as it would go. The room was filling with a light haze and he could hear sirens in the background.  
  
To his disappointment, his owner didn't seem to notice this at all.  
  
Copper started licking his face only to be pushed away. "It's Saturday, can't ya sleep in just this once?" Bosco growled, shoving his head under the covers.  
  
The dog stood up on the bed and started barking loudly, bouncing up and down with each bark. This woke Bosco up immediately. He distinctly remembered telling Copper that the bed was off limits. He was seconds away from scolding the dog and shooing him off the bed when he noticed the smoke.  
  
He instinctively dropped to the floor, dragging Copper with him. He could hear the door of his apartment being kicked in and grabbed a pair of jeans and his gun. "Never leave home without it" he mumbled and only then did he see the flames from his living room start to move toward him.  
  
Jimmy burst into his bedroom and Bosco was silently glad that he remembered to put pants on. The smoke was starting to fill his lungs and he nearly passed out before Jimmy dragged him to his feet. Bosco reached for Cooper's collar but lost his grip. He saw the dog following him anyway only to be knocked over by a piece of falling ceiling. He tried to struggle, tried to go back, but he was too weak and darkness engulfed him.  
Bosco lay on the stretcher as the paramedics fussed over him. The oxygen mask was working it magic and he had regained consciences only seconds ago. Suddenly he remembered Copper, still trapped in the building and swung his legs over the stretcher. Kim tried to keep him from getting up but her efforts went un-noticed.  
  
He spotted Jimmy a few feet away and called out his name. "My dog's in there ya gotta go back in for'em!"  
  
"The fire's to strong I can't, I'm sorry Bosco"  
  
He wasn't going to take no for an answer and grabbed his gun from his waistband. "You get your ass back in there and find my dog or ya won't have to worry about the fire killin you"  
TBC..... You want to see what happens to the puppy dog? Then review, it makes me write faster. 


	3. Chapter 3

Faith was driving down 3rd street, weaving in and out of traffic. She hadn't slept at all the previous night and saw Bosco's apartment building going up in flames on the morning news. She tried calling him on his cell, but got no answer. The drive from her place to Bosco's was in reality only about 10 minutes but seemed like an eternity today. She finally reached his building and parked the car when she saw him standing outside, waving his gun around.  
  
"I just saved your life and now you're pulling a gun on me!" Jimmy was really starting to regret doing a double shift.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith walked up behind him. She wondered what Jimmy had said this time that would make Bosco want to shoot him.  
  
He lowered his gun and turned to look at Faith. "He's still in there. He tried to save me Faith, he tried to save me and look where it got him"  
  
"Who's still in there Bos?"  
  
"Copper. I tried to grab his collar but...I couldn't" he had a blank look on his face and was staring at the ground.  
  
Jimmy approached them, radio in hand "DK's still in there looking for people, I told him about the dog. He said he'll try to find him"  
  
Faith moved closer to Bosco, placing a hand on his arm "I'm sure they'll get him out, this isn't your fault"  
  
"Yes, it is. I left him there. I just couldn't stay awake.." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
Each minute felt like an hour as they both waited, eyes fixed on the building door looking for any sign of the dog.  
  
DK suddenly emerged from the building, carrying a lifeless Copper in his arms. Both Bosco and Faith rushed over to him as he laid the dog on the ground, motioning for the paramedics. They watched as Kim placed an oxygen mask over the dog's muzzle and started compressions on his chest. Faith grabbed Bosco's hand, giving it a short squeeze. "He'll make it" she said.  
  
"I've got a rhythm, it's slow but it's there. You need to take him to a vet, nearest one is a mile that way on your right" Kim pointed down the street as Bosco scooped up his dog. "Here, take the oxygen bag with you and keep the mask over his nose"  
  
With Faith right behind him, he slid into the back seat of her car, placing the dog in his lap.  
It had been 3 hours since they arrived at the vet. Bosco was sitting in a very uncomfortable plastic chair, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the linoleum. He looked up to see Faith coming through the door with carryout coffee in each hand.  
  
"They only had decaf, but it's better than that chocolate flavored stuff they had" She said handing him a cup. "Any word yet?"  
  
"No, they won't tell me anything. Thanks for the coffee" He took a sip and grimaced at the taste, silently wishing for the chocolate stuff instead.  
  
"You know there's nothing else you could have done, right?" Even if he wouldn't say it, she knew he was attached to the dog and it tore her up inside to see him so upset.  
  
"There was smoke everywhere. I was sleeping and he woke me up, if he didn't.....I never should have taken him home with me Faith, if I didn't take 'em, then he wouldn't be in there half dead right now."  
  
"I don't think you had much choice in the matter Bos. He adopted you." Faith saw the vet approaching them and stood up, tapping Bosco on the shoulder.  
  
"He inhaled a lot of smoke but luckily there were no burns. We got him up and walking around a few minutes ago and he's resting in the back now. It will take a few days for him to get back to normal, but he should be fine" The vet smiled at them.  
  
"Can we see him?" Bosco asked, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Of course just follow me"  
  
Thumping of a tail could be heard echoing throughout the room as Copper spotted his owner. Bosco unlatched the door and reached in to pet him, causing the dog to roll over onto his side, begging for a belly rub.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't go back for you."  
  
Copper placed his paw on top of Bosco's hand and stared up at him with forgiving eyes.  
  
"Ya know your all sooty now, you're gonna need a bath when we get home" Bosco smirked at him.  
  
"Grumble"  
  
"Sorry, that's the way it's gotta be if you want to keep sleepin on the bed"  
  
"Woof"  
  
Faith smiled, finally Bosco found someone who could understand him. It was a match made in heaven.  
*************************  
  
The End 


End file.
